


homerun.

by ahgascribbles (missiah14)



Series: drabbles based on songs [1]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Alternate Universe - Baseball, Alternate Universe - College/University, Baseball, Batter Jinyoung, F/M, First Dates, Pitcher Jaebum, Promises, Romance, Shy Park Jinyoung, best friends jjp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-10-25 05:18:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17718794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missiah14/pseuds/ahgascribbles
Summary: jinyoung wants to ask out the girl he likes, but doesn't have the courage to until jaebum gives him a great idea. he makes a bet with her, and if he wins, she'll agree to a date.





	homerun.

**Author's Note:**

> this is the first time i write a proper fanfic and post it. i want to improve my writing so i figured i need some feedback to do so. english isn't my native language so i apologize in advance for any grammar errors  
> i hope you enjoy reading this ;v;

  Beads of sweat were trickling down his forehead as he looked down at the bat in his hands, heart pounding in his chest. Everything around him seemed to be moving in slow motion, the only thing clear as day was the voice he heard in his head, yelling at himself to get a grip. It wasn't just a game anymore, its outcome would determine his happiness over a longer period of time. Surely, he would be embarrassed to lose even if that bet didn't exist, but glancing towards the bleachers where she was staring straight at him reminded Jinyoung about the importance of this last hit.

  Earlier that day, Jaebum was getting fed up with seeing his best friend stare at the girl all the time, without doing anything about his obvious crush.  _"Come on man, for how long are you going to keep waiting for her to make a move?"_ he questioned, visibly annoyed at how Jinyoung rolled his eyes at him.  _"It's not like I can just go up to her and say 'Hey (y/n) would you like to go on a date with me, that one guy from your literature class that you barely even talk to'"_ the latter sighed. Normally he wouldn't have any issues striking up a conversation with a girl he liked, but this time it was different. She was different in a way that not even he knew how to describe. They would only exchange a few 'hello's every now and then when he would sit beside her in class, because he was running late and all the other seats were occupied. He would unintentionally notice small things about her like the kind of books she liked to read (which coincidentally matched his preferences perfectly), or how her clothes were always neat, the weak smell of fabric softener being almost completely blocked by the fruity perfume she always wore. To other people she must've appeared like an ordinary girl, but to Jinyoung she was more than that, she was (y/n).

  While his friend was lost in his thoughts, a light bulb lit up above Jaebum's head as an idea struck him out of nowhere  _"Why don't you invite her to our match tomorrow? Invite her, then make a bet with her. If you hit a homerun, she has to go on a date with you. If you lose, let her choose the punishment"_ he finished smirking, pretty proud of himself for coming up with a plan so quickly. Jinyoung, on the other hand, was doubtful. It's not that he wasn't confident or that he didn't have a reason to be, he was rather popular among the girls for his good looks and charming personality, but rejection was something that could hurt anyone's feelings as well as pride. Immediately noticing his hesitation, Jaebum patted him on the back and reassured him  _"You just ask her, alright? Leave the game to me-- Don't think I'll let you win, we'll have a fair game, but you can trust me to make it go your way"_.

  It was a training match, players from the same team competing against each other. When Jinyoung's turn to be the batter came, Jaebum was the pitcher and like he said, he wasn't going to let his pal win so easily. One more strike and Jinyoung was out, he started losing hope and was getting angry, but wasn't going to give up without a fight. The catlike-eyed pitcher snapped him out of his trance when he yelled  _"Remember Jinyoung-ah, if you miss, she's going on a date with me"_ and got ready to throw the ball at him, but not before shooting him a cheshire grin. When the younger asked (y/n) out, he was there to come up with the punishment of the bet. He didn't have any real intentions of taking her out, but seeing the look on Jinyoung's face when he suggested that was something priceless he never wanted to forget.

  The batter scoffed at the other's attempts to taunt him  _"You'll have to do better than that hyung, she's mine."_ , he tapped the bat two times on the ground before gripping it tightly, getting ready to swing while the older boy prepared himself for throwing the ball.

  In the bleachers, (y/n) was holding her breath during that last throw unconciously. Even if Jinyoung hit it, the agreement was that they would go out if he hit a homerun. She wanted to go out with him either way, and was shocked to know that her crush on him wasn't completely obvious, only to one person, that being Jaebum. Although she would date him regardless, she wanted him to hit it, and the anticipation killed her as her eyes followed the ball through the air once he did manage to do so. Suddenly, the crown erupted in loud cheers and people began chanting the now runner's name as he went through all the bases, and returned to the home base with a victorious smile on his face. Their eyes met and her heart skipped a beat when he blew her a kiss. She waved at him happily and ran down at the side of the field, waiting for him.

  Jinyoung walked closer to her and took her hand, bringing it up to his lips to press a gentle kiss onto her knuckles. _"So..I can pick you up at 7?"_ he asked, feeling a wave of confidence overcome him after winning. She nodded giggling  _"Yes Jinyoung"._

  He had hit the homerun.

 

 


End file.
